vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brunch
Power Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Tengu Buranchi, epithet "Bizarre Cooking" Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Classification: Chef (#3 in IGO ranking) Age: 20’s Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, generate, control, and become lightning, can use his ability to boost his speed and reactions, can discharge lightning blasts, can create blades of lightning, can absorb energy and turn it into electricity (including solar, wind, thermal, water or even kinetic energy received from opponents attacks), Gourmet Cells (cells with regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self defense mechanisms for the body) Weaknesses: His stamina is Low Destructive Capacity: At least Country Level+ (Series Type Electricity, nonstop electricity move that strikes on a cellular level) Range: Possibly several kilometers Speed: Massively hypersonic+ physical speed (should be at least comparable to Terry given that he excels in speed), massively hypersonic+ to sub-relativistic '''attack speed (he first creates a stepped leader, which moves at mach 600, which the lightning then follow at mach 30,000), can temporarily become sub relativistic Durability: At least '''Continent Level+ (took a huge beating from Elg’s Herak legs, which are known for their strength in the Gourmet World) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Buranchi doesn’t seem to focus on physical strength Striking Strength: Unkown Stamina: Low by Toriko standards, but he can restore it by absorbing energy from his surroundings, or by being beat up Standard Equipment: Several batteries Intelligence: High, he’s ranked #3 in the IGO world chef rankings, making him a very intelligent chef Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Parallel Electric Punch' (並列エレキパンチ 'Heiretsu Ereki Panchi', Synced-Up Electric Punch in the English Versions): Brunch throws a punch that sends an electric charge in the air through multiple opponents, destroying every cell in their bodies thanks to its high voltage -'Parallel Electric Chop' (並列エレキチョップ 'Heiretsu Ereki Choppu'): Brunch raises his hand and generates a parabolic bolt that rains down onto his opponent, crushing the ground in the process. This discharge is equivalent to that of a natural lightning strike -'Lightning Kitchen Knife' (稲妻包丁 'Inazuma Bōchō'): By producing a large, concentrated burst of electricity, Brunch can create and hold a large blade made out of it. Conjuring this weapon takes a large amount of Brunch's power and is enough to wipe out his batteries -'Spiral Lightning Fine Cut' (渦雷微塵切り 'Uzurai Mijin Giri'): Using his Lightning Knife, Brunch makes one large, spinning cut that fries and tears apart an opponent at the cellular level. Thanks to his speed, the technique is also very hard to dodge, proving lethal to most targets. With this attack, Brunch was able to obliterate Elg's body, but the Gourmet Corp.'s regenerative and cloning powers saved him -'Parallel Electric Cutter' (並列エレキカッター 'Heiretsu Ereki Kattā'): After making a Stepped Leader to lock on multiple targets with electrical current, Brunch discharges electricity in such a way that it burns the target like multiple blades. Beside inflicting damage through high voltage, the attack is also useful to draw out blood, which is an excellent conductor -'Electric Knife' (エレキナイフ 'Ereki Naifu'): Brunch uses his hand as a blade to stab his opponent while it is electrically charged -'Secret Technique: Series Great Electrification Attack' (奥義:直列大帯電撃 'Ōgi: Chokuretsu Daitai Dengeki'): After absorbing a large amount of energy, Brunch converts it into electricity and channels it into a massive, pillar-like blast. The attack, while being incredibly powerful, also has a special effect of electrically charging its targets, meaning that even if they regenerate they will still be electrocuted in a seemingly endless loop Category:Male Characters Category:Toriko Category:Manga Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Lightning Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Elemental Users Category:Mutant